powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kandaar
Kandaar was originally a member of the Dino Knight Rangers, unofficially called Dino Knight Violet, until he betrayed them. As punishment, he was turned into a set of animated knight armor with an insatiable desire to hunt strong opponents to make them hosts against their will. His evil spirit was an enemy of the Dino Knight Rangers until the armor was purified later thanks to Pumpkinhead's power & put under the ownership of Reynald. The armor was manifested into the Dino Max Claw & Dino Max Armor after its user's death. Kandaar is also the ancestor of Aelesia. Character History Origin Kandaar was a member of the original Dino Knight Rangers. In the battle, he piloted the Dino King Megazord against the Conquerons. Eventually, he sought the power of all the Dino Armors, ultimately leading to his betrayal. As punishment, the royal wizards of Rysaul robbed him of his physical body, leaving only a living suit of armor. Sir Douglas, the previous Dino Knight Green, would later don Kandaar's armor in against some returning Conquerons, but ultimately, the Armor found his weakness & managed to control him, causing him to attack his village & turn on his fellow Dino Knight Rangers. Unable to deal with it, Sir Douglas fled to outer space & died off, leaving Kandaar to wander the cosmos looking for a strong opponent. Eventually, he ended up on the Talos Dimension. Battle Royale Kandaar is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Dino Knight Rangers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Power Rangers, & initially sought out the Mega Rangers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Battle Royale, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest ranger & grant their wish, to achieve his ends. Troy Burrows also receives an invitation to the battle & surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Kandaar to attack next. Kandaar then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Lance & Brody Romero, who happen to be part of Troy's component. Kandaar attacks the duo until Troy arrives to fight him. Kandaar can defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Brody deflects one strike & is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterward & is summoned by Helen, the guardian of the Talos Dimension who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Kandaar reveals he has one. With no other choice, Helen inserts Kandaar into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Kandaar confronts Brody & attacks him. Kandaar is sent into the fight between the White Aquitar Ranger & the Red Ranger vs. the Red Lightning Ranger & Red Zeo Ranger to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this & teamed up to fight Kandaar but were all defeated until Troy arrived & fought him as Super Megaforce Red then as the SPD Red Ranger & Red Wind Ranger. Kandaar prepared to use one of Brody's techniques but was deflected by Troy who was able to unmask him, revealing Brody Romero inside. After Lokar the Terrible is defeated, Helen summons Kandaar's armor to fight against Troy, Lance, Brody, Rosa, & Brent. Dino Knight Green & Dino Knight Black appear & finish off Helen by destroying Kandaar's armor to release her. After Kandaar's armor has separated into pieces, an unseen person manages to take Kandaar's helmet before taking his leave. Dino Knights Reynald, now under the identity of Kandaar, released the Dimetro KnightZord for Wishop, however, the KnightZord was obtained by the Dino Knight Rangers first. The night after the Dino Knight Rangers defeated the Mysticron Clammo, Kandaar met with Wishop & Shroomus mocking the former of the two for allowing the Dino Knight Rangers to obtain the Dimetro KnightZord, which made Wishop angry & had a small fight with him. Angrily Wishop asks him why he didn’t get rid of the Dino Knight Rangers by himself which Kandaar responded that it was pointless as Wishop wanted "entertainment". Kandaar tells Wishop that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Kandaar later approached Governor Hunt at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Hunt responded that she & Kandaar are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Hunt tells Kandaar that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go & according to her, Kandaar could create a Mysticron by this rate. While Hunt leaves, Kandaar asks her where she’s going, to which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. After a short absence, Kandaar returns by meeting face to face with Derek Wright who was the last Dino Knight Ranger standing as the others were captured by Wishop with the power of the Mysticron Sketchor. Kandaar had a small battle with Derek in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Kandaar told Derek “to not rely on his strengths & bring them to life instead”. Reynald eventually reaches the point where he cannot control Kandaar, thus letting the armor taking over his mind. Kandaar made his way to the Dino Knight Rangers while the latter were fighting Kingtain & Pumpkinhead, the Conquerons retreats as Kandaar rampages on site. Suddenly, Derek uses the Pachy Terra Armor to weaken Reynald's body as a means to force Kandaar to switch to a new host, & Sir Percy suggests to use the Mysticron's rainbow rain to accelerate the process to exhaust Kandaar's hatred. Kandaar attempted to take Logan as his new host but was blocked by the Dino Knight Rangers & his hatred was expelled by the rainbow rain, relieving Reynald & Logan. After defeating Pumpkinhead, the Dino Knight Rangers return to the Walker residence. Reynald secretly follows in as Kandaar, frightening Kylie & Paul until he surprises them by using Kandaar's sword as a backscratcher. Then Reynald took off Kandaar's helmet, showing his gratitude to the Dino Knight Rangers & giving Derek a payback fight upon using the Pachy Terra Armor on him. Personality Not much known about his personality. It is shown that he is a merciless & sadistic knight who wanted to defeat his enemies without any villains' help. He is also one of the Power Rangers villains with a loner-type personality. The armor has an insatiable craving for a strong opponent, & will often take over the strongest body in the vicinity. Eventually, it was revealed to be possessed by excessive amounts of hatred, which was drained thanks to the Mysticron Pumpkinhead. After the essence of hatred is released & vanished, the Kandaar armor is later used for good by Reynald to aid the Dino Knight Rangers. Users These persons used the armor & unlike the hosts, they have full control of it. *Sir Douglas of Rysaul (later becomes a host) *Helen *Reynald (owner, deceased) Hosts Before the armor's purification, these people were forced to wear the armor against their will & while using it they had almost no control over their actions, depending on how many parts of the armor is worn, like Troy Burrows, who partially held-in the armor's essence until he freed the others that it captured. In Logan's case, despite not having the complete armor, he could still access the past user's memories. *Sir Douglas of Rysaul (Deceased) Gia Moran.jpg|Gia Moran Brody-Romero.jpg|Brody Romero Backups & Breakups 63.jpg|Lance TroyBurrows.jpg|Troy Burrows *Reynald (Formerly) *Logan Stewart (temporarily, used as bait to free Reynald) Arsenal *''Unnamed sword'' - a purple version of the Dino Knight Rangers' sword weapon. *Shield *Dino Armors **Personal Dino Armor Zords *Dino King Megazord Attacks *'Ancient Break Edge': Kandaar's signature attack. With his sword, Kandaar gathers energy & unleashes two energy slashes that combine to form an "X" slash before hitting the target. *'Projectile Energy Blade Attack: '''Throw energy slashes with his sword to the opponent. *'Energy Burst: With his sword, Kandaar can create energy explosions to repel one or several opponents. *Gia's Super Mega Saber technique *Brody's Ninja Power Star '''Powers & Abilities *'User Possession / Host Subjugation:' Being a living armor, Kandaar can subjugate others to be able to use them as his body, as long as the person he is going to possess is strong enough to use it, hence his desire to seek & fight with strong warriors to take possession of them. The stronger the host, the more time they can fight off his control before falling victim to enslavement. While under his will, the host has access to the memories of the previous Kandaar host. It has been seen that Kandaar can even possess those who wear any part of his armor, such as Troy Burrows, who was almost possessed by wearing Kandaar's helmet, & Logan by having almost all the full armor. However, there have been certain people, unlike the hosts, who had total control over Kandaar & still had control over their actions when they used the armor of their own free will, but they also run the risk of becoming a host if they wear the armor for too long. Those people are Sir Douglas (later he became a host), Helen, & Reynald (he also became a host later when he can no longer control the armor). After being purified by the Mysticron Pumpkinhead, the armor lost its sentience. *'Access Host's Techniques: '''Depending on the body he owns, Kandaar can also access the signature attacks of his hosts since he could use Gia's Super Mega Saber technique & Brody's Ninja Power Star while he possessed them. *'Invisibility': While it’s unknown if he can access this ability via the Dino Ninja Armor like the Dino Knight Rangers or is a power belonging to a host, it’s confirmed that Kandaar can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. *'Mysticron Creation': According to Governor Hunt, Kandaar is capable of creating Mysticrons, much like herself or Shroomus. Notes *Kandaar continues the tradition of a knight-themed ''Power Rangers Villain featured in a dinosaur-themed Power Rangers series that began with Knasty Knight from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Other characters include Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder & Fury from Power Rangers Dino (Super)Charge. *Kandaar's armor resembles the Dino Knight Rangers' suit & his sword is a silver-&-purple version of their sword weapons. *The details on his armor give him the semblance of a human-sized Dino Armors in Knight Mode. *Kandaar shares many notable similarities with other knight-themed characters, most notably Koragg & Fury. **In regards to Kandaar, both wield a sword & shield & both feature a similar purple & silver color scheme. However, while Kandaar has purple & silver, Koragg's color scheme seems to have more purple than silver. It also, both are were freed from evil control to join forces with their respective Ranger teams. ***While Koragg was a loyal member of the enemy faction of his season, Kandaar is a lonely character who is not part of the series' enemy faction. ***The Kandaar armor later manifesting as a power-up in the form of the Dino Max Armor mirrors Koragg's purple-colored turning into the Wolf Warrior's red-colored, even though the way it works is different between the two. **In regards to Fury, these enslaved their hosts & gave them access to their weapons & techniques as well as the skills & techniques of their victims. However, unlike Fury, who can change the host at any time, Kandaar needs to be defeated to change the host, & both wield a shield. ***It should be noted that while Fury has used a Power Ranger as a host, Kandaar has used more than one Power Rangers as a host. *Despite not being part of the Conquerons, Kandaar's Knight motif plays into the Chess theme shared by almost all main members of the Conquerons. *Kandaar's shield is similar to the Hylian Shield from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game. See Also *Gaisoulg - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger *Valma - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger (as original user) Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Conquerons Category:Purple Ranger Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:Rangers with more than one identity Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Evil Rangers Category:Non-Color Names Category:Monster Creator Category:Arsenal Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Ranger-like Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers